


Душа погибает с кораблем

by somedy



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: о том, как часть корабля становится частью чего-то большего





	Душа погибает с кораблем

**Author's Note:**

> по пацанской ролевке в мире дарк хереси (на ФБ лежало под заглавием "И у корабля есть душа")  
без лоботомии, зато душевно
> 
> спешиал фор пацанов и команды Dark Games в 2к19, бетинг Ungoliant

Сложноконструированная машина, неразумно заклейменная Вселенной, не подчиняется Императору, но служит — со всей исправностью — тому, что наши малоразвитые умы назвали технологиями.  
Побывавший в варпе

Асура терпеливо ждал. Его голова, практически полностью поглощенная аугментациями, медленно кренилась к полу. Простое движение, доведенное до автоматизма, помогало думать: на воздухе, точно на широкоформатном планшете, вполне удобно чертить и просчитывать. На стыке с периферийным зрением — незримые поля, ограничивающие размах вычислений; выглядывающие из-под полы тяжелые ботинки — двойная точка.

Для того, чтобы воссоздать чертеж «Реванты», большего и не требуется.

Думать о «Реванте» — своем отце и детище единовременно — Асуре нравилось. В его личной каюте до сих пор хранилась колыбель-инкубатор, из которой он вышел вопреки ожиданиям. Хилое, налившееся желтизной тело и зарастающие белесой пеленой глаза — таким его запомнили пустотники, но к Богу-Машине он все-таки пришел другим — возмужавшим, окрепшим, нарастившим аугментации вместо мышц и поборовшим побочные эффекты ранней лоботомии. Бог-Машина принял его и узаконил возможности интеллекта: пользоваться им, не отступая от догматов ордена.

Однако «Реванта» не отпускала его, привязывая к себе незримой, до мерзости человеческой пуповиной — и с этим Асура поделать ничего не мог. Он стал хозяином и заложником одновременно, и по ночам ему порой казалось, будто «Реванта» смеется — надрывно, безнаказанно и самодовольно. Неизбежное проклятие пустотников — дешифрование воли корабля — оттачивало Асуру, точно металл, и он точнее исполнял приказы.

Ведь отголосок Бога-Машины есть в каждом корабле, и «Реванта» — не исключение.

Асура работал над модернизационными ритуалами: знакомился с каждым известным шагом и проверял его с помощью формул, чтобы найти малейшую погрешность и сдвинуть показатели в нужную — «Реванте», а не конкретно Асуре — сторону.

Обрастая знаниями, Асура наращивал и аугментации, старательно подбирая те под конструкцию корабля. Практичность и надежность должны были сочетаться с выстраиваемыми маршрутами.

Но оказалось, что стоило ориентироваться и на экипаж.

Переведенный на «Реванту» капитан Вильгельм дан Кор не оценил умения Асуры и не услышал ни одного совета. Властность и самоуверенность дан Кора тревожили гораздо сильнее, чем нестабильные вибрации варпа, и Асура впервые обратился к «Реванте» с просьбой.

— Мы должны проверить дан Кора, — твердо сказал он, проверяя стабилизаторы ядра. — Он не похож на военного. Он выглядит как хартист.

«Реванта» насмешливо поинтересовалась — цепью сложных перекрещивающихся сигналов, — как много знает Асура о хартистах на самом деле; но в помощи не отказала. Перекрыла отсек, с которым стыковалась капитанская каюта, и выиграла лишние минуты, хвативших для проверки дан Кора.

Проверить — и сразу же пожалеть.

Дан Кор не хранил своих секретов в открытую, но Асура владел достаточными знаниями, чтобы найти хоть что-то. Он не использовал ритуалов — лишь бегло огладил скол на планшете дан Кора — и не прислушивался к мягко нарастающему гулу «Реванты»; не требовал мгновенного результата и методично вводил значения-символы, с которых, наверно, и начались все технологии.

Асуре очень хотелось верить во что-то, смягчающее его разум, но Бог-Машина не разрешал.

Дан Кор же — планировал требовать.

«...Найти источник переработки варп-энергии для восстановления работы по Проекту № 766493467%$#&*... Именем Хоруса... Еретический ритуализм машинизации представляется нам опасным для поддержания стабильности режима... Универсализм догматов не подлежит рассмотрению, особенно в контексте вышепредложенного...»

Из обрывков письма удалось вырвать немногое — ограниченное время действовало против, — но Асуре хватило полученного с избытком. Он добросовестно вернул данные в планшет дан Кора, оправил длинные истертые одежды и, почти болезненно игнорируя предупреждения «Реванты», встретил дан Кора у самого порога.

Сложная система механических соединений — трубок, аугментированных конечностей, респиратора и физиологических датчиков — дала Асуре необходимое преимущество.

Он раздавил дан Кора — до треснувших, вспоровших кожу ребер — за считанные секунды и, повинуясь возникшему из ниоткуда желанию, коснулся аугментированной ладонью пока еще горячей плоти, с которой, огибая сколы ребер, стекали темные ручейки.

Кровь предателя. Его капитана. Задокументированного хозяина «Реванты». Но по факту — еретика.

И Асура сделал все, как и должен был: защитил Бога-Машину. Неплотно закрепленная гайка на самой допотопной запчасти его творения исполнила свою роль.

Она — это он. Асура. Пустотник. Техножрец. Пленник Черного корабля.

Должно быть, его разум планируют очистить, и вспоминать «Реванту», схемы ее отсеков и старые чертежи — непростительная слабость для плоти, духа и разума.

Непростительная, но все же последняя. И вряд ли Инквизиция позволит Асуре ее сохранить — хотя бы на уровне памяти.


End file.
